There is known an electric stapler device in which a plurality of electric staplers are mounted to a guide shaft or a guide rail, and the electric staplers are moved in conformity with a size of a sheet of paper to thereby change a pitch of striking staples. According to an electric stapler of this kind, a driver unit and a clincher unit are separated, the driver unit is mounted to one of two guide shafts or guide rails arranged in parallel with each other, the clincher unit is mounted to other thereof to make the driver unit and the clincher unit opposed to each other by interposing a sheet table, and the driver unit and the clincher unit are moved on the guides in synchronism with each other by a moving mechanism.
The moving mechanism is a publicly-known synchronizing mechanism in which wires or timing belts are hung around pulleys arranged at respectively both ends of the guides arranged in parallel with each other, the pulleys on a side of the driver unit and the pulley on a side of the clincher unit are connected by a single pulley shaft, and the driver unit and the clincher unit are respectively coupled to a single point of the timing belts or wires, and by driving to rotate the pulley shaft, a pair of the electric staplers symmetrically come closer to each other or remote from each other to thereby change an interval therebetween.
Although the moving mechanism of the electric stapler of the background art is constituted such that the two electric staplers symmetrically come closer to each other or remote from each other by the synchronizing mechanism using the wires or the timing belts, it takes a lot of man-hours for positioning the driver unit and the clincher unit when they are assembled, moreover in some cases, a binding failure may occur by a positional shift between the driver unit and the clincher unit caused by an ageing change.
Hence, there poses technical problems to be resolved in order to resolve a concern of a binding failure by promoting accuracy of positioning a driver unit and a clincher unit and promote productivity by facilitating assemble operation, and it is an object of the invention to resolve the above-described problems.